


kiss the girl // aralyn

by bibbawrites



Series: Six One Shots [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, anne is a sea creatures gay, aquarium dates, aralyn - Freeform, lesbian anne, nerd! anne, queer catalina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbawrites/pseuds/bibbawrites
Summary: catalina and anne have their first date
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	kiss the girl // aralyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanity_times_ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_times_ten/gifts).



> WARNINGS: swearing, sexual references 
> 
> so this was requested by @insanity_times_ten, aralyn's first date
> 
> hopefully you liked what i wrote :) 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, i wrote this on my phone
> 
> i'm still taking requests so let me know if there's anything you want to see :) 
> 
> enjoy!

“You brought me to an aquarium?” Catalina frowned, staring up at the sign. Anne nodded. 

“Yeah I thought it would be fun.” She said. “Plus I saw on the website that they have a fish here that’s Spanish and I thought maybe you’d like it?” 

Catalina’s face softened at the hesitation on Anne’s face. It wasn’t often that the younger queen let her guard down, especially around Catalina. They had gotten off to quite the rocky start after their resurrection, with Catalina straight up hating the woman who had stolen her husband from her when they first came back. They had fought at every chance they got. 

But once she got to know the second queen Catalina began to realise exactly why Henry had fallen for Anne. Her energy was infectious, you could never feel down around her. She was extremely intelligent, although she did try her best to hide that. And of course she was drop dead gorgeous, even despite the fact that they had come back in all new bodies. If anything the new body that Anne had came back in was more appealing to Catalina than her original looks. 

And before Catalina knew it she had developed quite the crush on Anne, and with some pushing from Cathy the two had ended up talking about their feelings which were thankfully mutual, and Anne had asked her on a date. 

Which was how she had ended up standing outside an aquarium in the middle of the week, on their day off from the show, with Anne giving her a hopeful look. 

“That was really thoughtful of you.” Catalina told the younger queen, who smiled at the praise. 

“Come on, I wanna see the sharks.” Anne grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the entrance. 

Once they had bought their tickets, Anne purchasing them after a lengthy argument over who would pay, they posed for a souvenir photo and entered the first room of the exhibit. 

“Lina look!” Anne exclaimed, letting go of the Spanish queen’s hand and rushing over to a tank. Catalina followed her over, smiling to herself at how excited Anne was. 

“What is it?” She asked once she arrived at the tank. Anne smiled up at her from her position crouched down on the ground. 

“It’s a bamboo shark.” She told her. “Did you know that you can have this type of shark as a pet? Wouldn’t that be so cool? I’d love a pet shark.” 

Catalina smiled, peering into the tank to see the striped animal. 

“That would be pretty cool.” She agreed, looking into the next tank. 

“That’s a pygmy seahorse.” Anne said. “Look how good he is at camouflaging. I wish I could do that when Jane asked me to wash the dishes.” 

Catalina laughed, standing up straight again. Linking her hand with Anne’s they continued around the room looking at the different exhibits, and when they were done Anne pulled Catalina towards a hallway to the next room. 

The rest of their visit followed the same pattern. Anne would drag Catalina over to a tank and point out a different animal and provide a fact or a witty comment on the creature before them. 

Catalina was pleasantly surprised. She knew Anne was intelligent, hell it was even brought up in the show, but she had never seen this openly smart, slightly nerdy side of the second queen before. 

“How do you know so much about sea creatures?” Catalina asked after Anne had finished a long explanation about why the moon jelly was her favourite jellyfish. Anne blushed. 

“I just find them fascinating I guess. I’ve read a lot of books and articles on the internet.” She explained. “When we first came back I was watching the TV one day and there was this documentary about blue whales and I had never thought about what was really in the ocean before, so I went online and did some research and…” She trailed off. “Sorry it’s really dorky.” 

“I think it’s impressive. It kind of makes you even more attractive to me, seeing this intelligent side of you.” Catalina admitted, and Anne raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh does it? I’ll make sure to keep going then…” She paused, lowering her voice. “Maybe if I give you enough facts it will get me laid tonight.” 

“Anne!” The first queen gasped, hitting Anne’s arm. “We’re in public, don’t say stuff like that.” 

“Fine… But is there a chance?” Anne gave her a hopeful look, biting her lip slightly. 

“I’m not going to sleep with you after one date.” Catalina rolled her eyes and Anne groaned, but then paused, her eyes lighting up with an idea.

“Hey Lina?” She sung. 

“Yeah?” Catalina replied, eyeing her carefully. 

“Are you busy tonight?” Anne questioned, a cheeky grin on her face. 

“Why?” Catalina replied quickly. 

“Wanna have a second date?” Anne asked, wrapping an arm around Catalina’s waist. Catalina laughed.

“You’re an idiot.” She said. 

“Only for you.” Anne grinned. 

“No, pretty sure you’re always an idiot.” Catalina retaliated. Anne put a hand over her heart. 

“Ouch.” She said, feigning hurt. “I thought you said I was intelligent?” 

“You are Annie. But you’re also an idiot.” Catalina said. 

“Fair… I’ll forgive you but only because you called me Annie.” Anne grinned. Catalina returned the smile. 

“Shall we go find the sharks?” She asked, and Anne’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

“Yes yes yes!” She exclaimed, grabbing Catalina’s hand. The Spanish queen linked their fingers together. 

“Lead the way Annie.” 

They were stood quietly in the observation tunnel watching the sharks swim over them when Anne spoke up. 

“Lina?” She said, her voice quiet. 

“Hmm?” Catalina replied, her eyes never leaving the sharks. 

“You know how you said you wouldn’t sleep with me after one date?” Anne asked. Catalina turned to look at her. 

“Yeah?” She responded, frowning slightly. Where was Anne going with this?

“What about kissing?” Anne’s voice was soft and hesitant. Catalina had never seen her so vulnerable. 

“There’s other people here.” Catalina replied, glancing towards a group of teenagers and a young family who were further down the tunnel. 

“So? It’s 2020, no one cares about who you kiss anymore.” Anne shrugged, her confidence slowly returning, seemingly fueled by the fact that Catalina hadn’t instantly turned her down. 

“Anne…” Catalina trailed off as Anne took a step closer to her. 

“If you don’t want me to kiss you just say so.” The younger queen whispered, her breath hot on Catalina’s lips. 

Catalina was silent. Anne brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and Catalina lent into her touch. 

“That’s what I thought.” Anne muttered, before connecting their lips roughly. 

Kissing Anne was unlike any kiss she’d ever had before. Anne’s lips were soft, and she tasted of strawberries and smelt like mint. Her touch was intoxicating. Catalina was certain that kissing Anne could honestly make her drunker than any alcohol ever had. 

Anne pulled away and instantly it felt like something was missing. Her brain foggy, Catalina reached out and grabbed onto Anne’s top, pulling her back in to kiss her again. 

Their lips moved in sync, like they had been kissing their whole lives, and when they parted for air Catalina smiled softly. 

“I don’t think I ever want to stop kissing you.” She admitted. Anne grinned.

“You think you can hold off until we get to the car at least?” She asked. Catalina thought for a moment. 

“Honestly? No.” She answered, causing Anne’s smile to widen. 

“And I though I was a hopeless lesbian... You really like me that much huh?” She smirked. 

“Unfortunately.” Catalina replied. Anne pouted. 

“Rude.” 

“I’m kidding.” Catalina grinned. Anne gasped dramatically. 

“Wow, Queen Catalina knows how to make a joke?” She said in a shocked tone. Catalina laughed, pushing her gently. 

“Shut up Boleyn.” She muttered. Anne bit her lip with a grin. 

“Make me.” She replied. Catalina pulled her in quickly, connecting their lips again, not even caring if anyone else saw. Kissing Anne just felt so right. 

“Huh should have seen that coming.” Anne said once they pulled away from each other. 

“You’ll be coming tonight.” Catalina replied before she could think about what she had just said. Anne’s jaw dropped. 

“Catalina!” She gasped. Catalina pulled a face. 

“You’re a bad influence on me.” She defended. 

“Clearly…” Anne paused. “Does that mean we’ll fuck on the first date?” Catalina thought for a moment. 

“Depends… Do you think the other queens will have left for the theatre when we get home?” She asked. Anne shrugged, checking the time. It was almost four in the afternoon.

“Probably, why?” She decided. 

“Then yes.” Catalina said. Anne’s eyes widened. 

“Wait really?” She asked, trying to hide her excitement. Catalina smiled. 

“Yes.” She replied. Anne grinned, but the smile fell quickly and she took Catalina’s hand. 

“Lina, you know we don’t have to, right? Don’t feel pressured.” She said softly. Catalina nodded, thankful that the other people in the tunnel had left. 

“I want to.” She told Anne. The younger girl scanned her face, looking for a sign of hesitation. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Catalina replied. Anne was silent for a moment. 

“Positive?” She questioned after the pause. 

“Anne.” Catalina groaned. 

“Just checking.” Anne grinned. “Fuck, can we go home now?”

“You really like me that much huh?” Catalina smirked, repeating Anne’s words from earlier. The dark haired girl giggled.

“Unfortunately.” She replied. Catalina rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Rude.” She said, poking her tongue out. Anne grinned, pulling her in and kissing her again. After a moment Catalina pulled away, running a hand across Anne’s cheek. 

“Let’s go home.” She murmured. Anne grinned. 

“Lets.”


End file.
